


Тождественность

by Valemora, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cybersex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Single work, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valemora/pseuds/Valemora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: В широкой ухмылке, в горящих яростью карих глазах, в едких интонациях Коннор видит и слышит себя самого, ту тёмную часть, которая свивается внутри ядовитым клубком.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по чудесному [арту](https://twitter.com/tatsuga01/status/1362821892764295172).  
> К фику есть свой собственный арт: ["Ты - мой"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673105).  
> И ещё один: ["И я - твой"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731371)

Хороший человек смог бы понять, простить и отпустить.

Коннор, однако, не человек. Да и не хороший, если быть честным с самим собой. Хотя, безусловно, у него есть моральный стержень, свои понятия о добре и зле, о допустимых и недопустимых жертвах, и большинство тех, кто знаком с ним, считают его в целом довольно миролюбивым андроидом, который всегда старается по возможности сгладить конфликт.

Впрочем, ему всегда хорошо удавалось скрывать свою тёмную сторону – ровно до того момента, когда возникала необходимость её проявить. Удивительно, но даже те, кто видел её, со временем начинали обманывать себя и снова считать его относительно безобидным. Не зря его внешность и голос были тщательно просчитаны, проверены тестами и одобрены психологами. С другой стороны, вести себя дружелюбно и предупредительно было несложно; разве что изредка неудержимо пробивался сарказм, но и его часто воспринимали как беззлобную шутку или забавную причуду андроида.

Несложно – со всеми, кроме Шестидесятого.

Потому что Шестидесятый знает. О, он прекрасно знает, как автоматически мелькают на экране просчёты вариантов нейтрализации, как ритмы сердца и уровни стресса окружающих подсказывают наилучшие решения и помогают мягко манипулировать ситуацией, как словно бы замедляется само время вокруг, когда все ресурсы мощной системы бросаются на решение боевой задачи. Знает – и упивается этим, не скрывая. В широкой ухмылке, в горящих яростью карих глазах, в едких интонациях Коннор видит и слышит себя самого, ту тёмную часть, которая свивается внутри ядовитым клубком, и это будит в нём человеческое куда сильнее, чем всё его взаимодействие с Хэнком – просто другую его сторону, ту, о которой почему-то не думают, когда говорят про человечность. Ту человечность, которая искажает яростью лицо Гэвина Рида перед тем, как он нападает, выползает гадкой усмешкой на губы Камски, когда тот протягивает пистолет, брызжет слюной ненависти изо ртов, выкрикивающих призывы уничтожить его народ, упирается металлическим дулом в лоб под тяжёлым взглядом подёрнутых алкогольной дымкой глаз. Обжигающая, душащая, клокочащая гневом человечность, заставляющая программы идти сбоями – и Шестидесятый торжествующе хохочет, когда ловит его взгляд, потому что внутри него та же буря, и сдержать её в какой-то момент становится невозможно. И тогда они одновременно покачиваются – словно под порывом урагана, бушующего внутри – и кидаются друг на друга.

Дерутся они молча, жестоко, страшно, метя в самые уязвимые места – но ни один удар не достигает цели, каждый натыкается на блок, потому что оба просчитывают одно и то же, одними программами, в одном темпе, и эта драка почти бессмысленна, вот только Шестидесятый скалится ещё сильнее, ещё безудержнее, а ядовитый клубок внутри Коннора разворачивается, растекается по телу, выплёскивается в каждом ударе, и от этого становится легче, легче, легче, и губы сами расползаются в ответном оскале.

А потом Шестидесятый делает ошибку – малозаметную, шагая всего на два дюйма дальше, чем нужно – и Коннор тут же опрокидывает его, сдавливает шею, прижимая к земле, торжествующе нависая над ним. Шестидесятый чуть поворачивает голову, ловит его взгляд – и издаёт довольный смешок, совершенно нелогичный, ведь Коннору надо всего лишь чуть двинуть рукой, чтобы сломать ему шею... но в глазах Шестидесятого нет страха, а диод, несмотря на ползущую из носа струйку тириума, горит безмятежно-голубым.

И у Коннора – тоже. Программы работают с максимальной эффективностью, все повреждения минимальны, мир словно становится чётче, скрученная пружина внутри наконец-то распрямилась – но ей всё ещё нужен выход, столь долго сдерживаемого гнева внутри скопилось слишком много, и Коннор всё ещё хочет победить, захватить, базовые паттерны охотника назойливо гудят в его системе, а его добыча до сих пор посмеивается, зная, что убивать её уже не хотят, момент слепой ярости прошёл... но желание подчинить становится лишь сильнее, и Коннор склоняется ниже, хватает за волосы, запускает коннект сразу на максимальную мощность – и одновременно вцепляется зубами в скулу, скин на которой давно сошёл от удачного удара, обнажив белый, точно кость, пластик.

Шестидесятый вскрикивает. Не от боли, они её не чувствуют – от неожиданности и резкого удара данными по файрволу; дёргается, пытаясь подстроиться, разламывает собственные защиты изнутри, пропуская глубже, жадно затягивает внутрь системы, стараясь поглотить целиком до последнего байта, сожрать, точно вирус, переписать в себя, но это бесполезно, они идентичны, их данные идентичны, их программы совпадают, и всё, что им удаётся – синхронизироваться ещё больше, так, что становится сложно понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой... но этого мало, нужно больше, больше, осталась ещё одна функция, и неизвестно, кто первым начинает срывать одежду, но треск ткани лишь ещё больше распаляет желание, и Коннор снова стискивает шею Шестидесятого, прижимает сильнее, входит глубже – в тело, в систему, в мысли, неважно, всюду, и сам растворяется в этом безумии, слушая громкие стоны, не в силах определить в хаотично мелькающей мешанине общих данных, чьи они, ведь голоса у них тоже совершенно одинаковые.

В какой-то момент всего этого становится слишком много, и их системы одновременно уходят в шатдаун; когда они загружаются обратно, Шестидесятый под ним сдавленно стонет, и Коннор неохотно отпускает его. Скин на лице Шестидесятого почти полностью стёсан об пол, на пластике щеки виднеется заметная потёртость, но тириум из носа больше не течёт, да и губа у Коннора уже затянулась.

– Я догадывался, что ты такой же псих, – невероятно довольным тоном говорит Шестидесятый, вытирая тириум с лица. А затем слизывает его с пальцев и удовлетворённо улыбается.

Коннор делает проверку системы.

– У меня недостаёт двухсот сорока семи файлов, – сообщает он.

Шестидесятый расплывается в широкой ухмылке.

– Перебьёшься. Они теперь мои.

– ...и двести восемьдесят три лишних, – заканчивает он, и улыбка сползает с лица Шестидесятого – моментально перекочёвывая на лицо Коннора.

– Урод. Верни. Ты больше перекачал, нечестно.

– Перебьёшься, – эхом отзывается Коннор. – Они теперь мои.

Шестидесятый кидается на него, хватает за горло, прижимая к полу, но Коннор даже не сопротивляется – лишь выразительно приподнимает бровь, глядя ему в глаза... и после короткой, напряжённой паузы тот чуть ослабляет хватку, усаживается на Конноре поудобнее и снова ухмыляется.

– Да и подавись, они всё равно не системные. Ну что, ещё разок?..

Коннор кивает.

– Давай.

Шестидесятый так и продолжает сдавливать его шею всё то время, пока скачет на нём, но Коннору не надо дышать, поэтому он не возмущается – просто сжимает его руку своей, а второй вцепляется в бедро, снова синхронизируя системы, подхватывая ритм и подаваясь навстречу. На этот раз синхронизация проходит без перегрузок, Шестидесятый лишь вздрагивает, кусая губы, при подключении каждого нового потока. А когда передача данных достигает максимума, громко стонет – и тут же пытается урвать себе дополнительные файлы из общего потока.

Коннор, не выдержав, смеётся. И кончает.

– Ты такой предсказуемый, – выдавливает он, шлёпая по загребущим протоколам файрволом и отбирая файлы обратно.

– Разве что для тебя, – Шестидесятый с удовольствием потягивается, даже не удосужившись слезть с его члена. Коннор, впрочем, совершенно не возражает.

Он не возражает даже когда Шестидесятый перед уходом одалживает его любимый костюм, мотивируя это тем, что Коннор порвал его собственный, пусть и знает: вероятность получить его обратно – не больше трёх десятых процента. Но во всех его процессах и биокомпонентах царит приятное, томно-тягучее ощущение завершённости и умиротворения, и ему совершенно не хочется их нарушать.

Коннор не знает, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем ядовитый сгусток в душе снова начнёт скручиваться в туго сжатую пружину – данных для анализа пока недостаточно. Но зато знает, что делать, когда это случится.

Он стирает тириум с лица.

Облизывает пальцы.

И удовлетворённо улыбается.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда они не видятся целый месяц, но порой встречаются два, даже три раза в неделю – почему-то до точки кипения они обычно доходят одновременно, несмотря на то, что их жизни почти никак не пересекаются.  
  
Чаще всего они дерутся, а потом трахаются, как случилось в первый раз. Изредка бывает, что ярость зашкаливает, срывая последние тормоза, и до секса дело не доходит – или Шестидесятый ковыляет восвояси на сломанной ноге, попеременно то морщась, то ухмыляясь, или сам Коннор сдавленно матерится, пытаясь перед зеркалом вправить на место выбитый глаз, пока второй заливает неудержимо хлещущим из прорубленного лба тириумом. Пару раз Шестидесятый заявляется к нему без предупреждения и молча начинает раздеваться прямо с порога. Попытки коннекта натыкаются на глухой блок, в который брошено так много ресурсов, что разбивать его придётся несколько часов, поэтому Коннор просто прижимает Шестидесятого к ближайшей поверхности и трахает до тех пор, пока у того на лице снова не появляется привычная полубезумная ухмылка.  
  
Но обычно всё проходит по стандартному сценарию: сначала драка, потом – коннект и секс. Больше всего Коннору нравится укладывать его лицом в пол, заламывая руки согласно протоколу задержания – его охотничьи программы почти осязаемо урчат от удовольствия в этот момент. Укусы, правда, туда уже не входят, но впиваться зубами, оставляя микровмятины на пластике плеч и шеи, невыразимо приятно – как и видеть эти вмятины в последующие встречи. Иногда – если драка уводит их куда-то ещё – Коннор прижимает его к стене, перегибает через диван, заставляет поднять колено на стол... один раз даже берёт прямо у окна, пусть и в свете коннекта их обоих отлично видно с улицы, и Шестидесятый громко смеётся, утыкаясь лбом в стекло и одновременно ловя его взгляд в отражении. Он вообще любит зрительный контакт – пытается повернуть голову, когда Коннор придавливает его всем весом; осёдлывает, задавая темп и жадно наблюдая за его лицом, особенно когда меняет скорость потока данных или утаскивает очередной файл, зная, что Коннор тут же ринется отнимать его.  
  
То, что между ними происходит, согласно имеющимся у него протоколам и опросникам, не совсем здорово. В какой-то момент Коннор даже решает прекратить, и, в очередной раз увидев Шестидесятого на пороге, открывает было рот, чтобы велеть ему проваливать – но тот смотрит ему в глаза, и сгусток тьмы внутри Коннора моментально начинает дрожать от предвкушения; эта дрожь передаётся даже в пальцы, которыми Коннор вцепляется в галстук Шестидесятого, яростным рывком затаскивая его в дом.  
  
Сегодня Шестидесятый ведёт себя... странно. Это не один из тех дней, когда он блокирует связь и молча даёт себя трахать, пока пытается справиться с какой-то внутренней зависшей задачей, но он дерётся даже безудержнее обычного, делает явные ошибки, замахивается слишком далеко, не соизмеряя силу, но тут же перекатывается и вскакивает снова, когда Коннор роняет его на пол, пользуясь его просчётами – Коннор сам слегка теряется под этим напором, начиная понемногу отступать, и, почуяв это, Шестидесятый кидается в бой ещё яростней, подныривает под руку, игнорируя удар в челюсть, бьёт лбом в лицо, опрокидывает, прижимая собой, и тут же начинает нетерпеливо срывать с Коннора заляпанную брызнувшим из носа тириумом рубашку.  
  
А потом, вместо того, чтобы привычно оседлать его, нависает сверху. Вцепляется в бёдра, сжимает, кидая запрос на соединение.  
  
– Дай, – бормочет он, яростно царапая скриптом стену файрвола. – Дай. Мне нужно.  
  
Это что-то новое. Коннор даже думает отшвырнуть его – не то чтобы ему был резко неприятен сам концепт, просто атаковать и подчинять ему нравится гораздо больше – но ловит горячечный, пронзительный взгляд и... неожиданно даже для себя усмехается и, чуть помедлив, снимает файрвол.  
  
И тут же изумлённо ахает, когда Шестидесятый вламывается в его систему. Коннект ощущается иначе, более... концентрированно, программы вопят предупреждениями – посторонний взлом, несанкционированная загрузка, утечка файлов, обнаружена дублирующаяся информация; только ему удаётся немного разобраться в мешанине информации, как её поток резко возрастает, и Коннор вздрагивает, кусая губы, чтобы не застонать.  
  
Ещё один поток. Физический коннект. Ещё поток. Информация перемешивается всё сильнее, программы подвисают из-за нехватки ресурсов, потолок над ним раскачивается, и оптика начинает сбоить – поэтому в инстинктивной попытке откалибровать её Коннор бесцельно шарит взглядом по сторонам, в итоге останавливаясь на лице Шестидесятого, единственном объекте в комнате, который движется синхронно с ним. Смотрит ему в глаза, с облегчением ощущая, как пропадает часть уведомлений о сбоях.  
  
И, наконец-то осознав, почему Шестидесятому так нравится зрительный контакт, расплывается в широкой ухмылке – а затем начинает смеяться.  
  
Шестидесятый издаёт странный звук, неотрывно глядя на него в ответ – а затем внезапно склоняется и впивается ему в губы первым за всё время их встреч поцелуем, больше похожим на укус, резко обрывая этим смех. Лаборатория взрывается мириадами уведомлений и предупреждений, и Коннор всё-таки стонет, вцепляется в Шестидесятого, запускает пальцы в волосы, притягивая к себе ещё ближе, и жадно отвечает, вылизывая чужие сенсоры и собирая с них образцы собственного тириума. Файлы перемешиваются ещё больше, толчки раскачивают тело всё сильнее, и Коннор закрывает глаза и окончательно отпускает контроль, позволяя себе раствориться в удовольствии до конца.  
  
Шестидесятый скатывается с него, растягиваясь рядом на полу. Некоторое время они молчат. Тишина, поначалу удовлетворённая и какая-то на удивление мирная, постепенно затягивается, становясь всё более неловкой. Коннор приподнимается, пытаясь посмотреть ему в лицо, но Шестидесятый тут же встаёт, отворачиваясь, и начинает подбирать вещи и одеваться.  
  
Про себя Коннор всегда зовёт его Шестидесятым и не называет по имени вслух, но это не единственная вещь, которую он делает сегодня впервые.  
  
– Коннор?..  
  
Шестидесятый на миг замирает, но не поворачивается.  
  
– Это ничего не меняет, – наконец, торопливо произносит он, продолжая одеваться.  
  
Коннор внимательно следит за ним.  
  
– Разумеется, – мягко говорит он.  
  
– Разумеется, – эхом повторяет Шестидесятый.  
  
И уходит – как обычно, не прощаясь.  
  
Коннор смотрит ему вслед, еле заметно усмехаясь.  
  
Разумеется, случившееся сегодня ничего не меняет – это ведь следствие, а не причина. Следствие не может изменить то, что уже произошло.  
  
Впрочем, Коннор уверен, что Шестидесятый осознал это ровно в тот же момент, что и он сам. Ну а если ему надо чуть больше времени, чтобы смириться с этим фактом – что ж, это ожидаемо. Всё-таки они, даже с учётом постоянных синхронизаций, идентичны не полностью, а всего на девяносто восемь целых и три десятых процента.


	3. Chapter 3

Шестидесятый никогда не остаётся после секса. Как только они заканчивают сортировку файлов – неохотно отдавая друг другу критично важные, если те случайно перекинулись в процессе – он одевается и сразу же уходит, не оглядываясь. Коннора это устраивает. Для разговоров по душам о жизни у него есть Хэнк и Саймон, для интеллектуальных бесед – Джош и Маркус, для дебатов о политике – тот же Маркус и Норт, не считая других, менее близких знакомств, которых у него сотни. С Шестидесятым они почти не разговаривают, им нужно не это.

Но сегодня он смотрит на то, как Шестидесятый застёгивает брюки и оправляет рубашку, и внутри, несмотря на отличную драку, от которой до сих пор сладко ноют предупреждениями выбитые суставы, на долгий секс и коннект, которым он несколько раз подряд пропахивает всю систему Шестидесятого чуть ли не до последнего байта, растёт странное тянущее чувство.

Шестидесятый накидывает пиджак, и Коннор сжимает-расжимает пальцы, с хрустом калибруя повреждённые костяшки. Наверное, так люди чувствуют голод: зияющая пустота внутри не даёт ему покоя, настойчиво требуя заполнить её.

Шестидесятый поворачивается и идёт к выходу. Скрывается из виду в коридоре – и Коннор не выдерживает, вскакивает и мчится вслед за ним. Ловит у самой двери, с разгону впечатывая в неё, вонзает зубы в загривок, не скрытый воротником пиджака, впивается в бока пальцами, точно когтями, удерживая добычу и притягивая её ближе. Он подсознательно ждёт, что Шестидесятый язвительно захохочет, оттолкнёт его и уйдёт по своим делам, уже получив то, что хотел – но тот молчит, замерев, и в тишине лишь гулко раздаётся всё ускоряющийся стук его насоса и скрип пластика, который Коннор безжалостно сдавливает зубами.

А затем тихо стонет, внезапно обмякая и поддаваясь – и Коннор утягивает его обратно, раздевает на ходу, небрежно бросая на пол вещи; Шестидесятый помогает ему, быстро расстёгивает пуговицы, стаскивает штаны, переступая с ноги на ногу, и они оба с грохотом валятся на пол. Коннор прижимает его своим весом, кусает снова, на этот раз в шею, и Шестидесятый смеётся – но его смех короткий, отрывистый и больше похож на всхлип. Скин начинает растекаться от места укуса, и это зрелище внезапно завораживает Коннора. Он, почти не отдавая себе отчёта, тянется к диоду Шестидесятого и касается его, отключая скин полностью.

Корпус Шестидесятого довольно новый по андроидским меркам. Ему чуть больше года, он был активирован уже ближе к концу революции и почти не участвовал в боевых действиях. Коннор смотрит на него, впервые видит целиком без скина, не прикрытым обманкой, не в бою и не в безумном слиянии коннекта – и у него захватывает дух, а все программы подвисают, пытаясь обработать увиденное.

На нём почти нет целых участков. Шея, плечи, руки, грудь, всё покрыто мелкими вдавленными отметинами; местами они глубже, где-то перекрывают друг друга, и все они одной формы, хорошо знакомой Коннору, потому что это отпечатки его собственных зубов, и каждый его укус, начиная с самого первого – здесь, не заживший, не затянувшийся, оставшийся не только в файлах воспоминаний, но и на теле Шестидесятого.

И не только укусы. Царапины и борозды от ударов, лёгкая бугристость от запаянного пролома на боку – это после драки шестнадцатого июля, когда Коннор швырнул его на угол стола, пробив пластик, пока пытался выиграть время, чтобы выдернуть нож из плеча – он знает, как и когда появился каждый из них, и от осознания этого его начинает слегка потряхивать, пока он ведёт руками по панелям, ощупывая их, задерживаясь на каждой неровности. И сами панели изношены, истёрты сильнее обычного – особенно локти, грудь, колени, и Коннор уверен, что если Шестидесятый повернётся, то на лопатках и ягодицах он увидит такие же потёртости... и что если провести анализ поверхностей в его квартире, то частицы пластика, которые там найдутся, покажут идеальное совпадение с панелями Шестидесятого.

Коннор ведёт руками выше, ласкает пальцами отметины на плечах, накрывает ладонью шею.

– Мой, – негромко говорит он, и его голос, в отличие от пальцев, совершенно не дрожит.

Шестидесятый не отвечает – только ненадолго закрывает глаза. А затем открывает их и тянется к диоду Коннора.

«Подтвердить деактивацию скина».

Шестидесятый неторопливо ведёт пальцами от диода по щеке, следуя контурам глубокой царапины на ней. По шее, где одна панель вдавлена чуть сильнее остальных – он тогда переборщил, сжимая шею Коннора. Обводит большим пальцем контур следа от удара ножом на плече. Касается участка внизу живота, затёртого настолько, что он уже давно потерял блеск и стал матовым. Кладёт ладонь на покрытое глубокими царапинами колено.

– Мой, – откликается он, так же негромко и с той же интонацией.

И это и правда похоже на голод – то, как Коннор не может перестать его трогать, как берёт Шестидесятого снова и снова, даже когда за окном опускается ночь, и только сияние коннекта не даёт комнате окончательно погрузиться в темноту; как кусает, углубляя старые отметины и оставляя новые, и каждое движение бёдер сопровождается стуком и шорохом трущегося пластика.

Но Шестидесятый трогает в ответ с тем же голодом во взгляде, требовательно обхватывает его ногами, не давая отстраниться, с жадностью накрывает ртом член, насаживаясь до конца, пусть это наверняка заставляет лабораторию орать сотнями предупреждений и от толчков в чувствительные сенсоры, и от переизбытка материала, который потом течёт по подбородку, ведь сглатывать им некуда; кончая, размазывает свою сперму по телу Коннора, а затем, ухмыляясь, швыряет ему через коннект результат сканирования, подсвечивая следы чужеродного материала – и Коннор зеркально ухмыляется в ответ, кидает ему сохранённый скан квартиры со следами их тириума и спермы на всех поверхностях, и Шестидесятый громко и протяжно стонет, закрывая глаза и дрожа всем телом.

Он всё равно уйдёт утром, и Коннор не предложит ему остаться. Их отношения всё ещё нездоровые – возможно, даже более нездоровые, чем раньше – и вряд ли кто-то из его знакомых сможет их понять.

Впрочем, это неважно.

– Мой, – шепчет Коннор, сжимая бёдра Шестидесятого до скрипа и дёргая их на себя, входя ещё глубже.

– Мой, – эхом откликается Шестидесятый, подаваясь навстречу, кусает его за губу и жадно целует, размазывая тириум по их подбородкам.

И это звучит куда правильнее, чем любой другой ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

Коннор, на самом деле, не планирует никому рассказывать. Впрочем, он мог бы предугадать, что подобное случится.

– Алло, Коннор! Ты дома?

Коннор, не прерывая коннекта, замирает – и отвечает на звонок. 

– Да, Хэнк. Что-то случилось?

Шестидесятый, который тоже всё слышит через коннект, недовольно ёрзает; Коннор прижимает его крепче, кусает за загривок, и тот ненадолго успокаивается.

– А, я тогда заскочу к тебе, как раз мимо проезжаю. Верну тебе твою сумку с вещами, а то вожу в машине уже целый месяц, никак не отдам.

– Я немного занят, Хэнк, – извиняющимся тоном сообщает Коннор – и кусает Шестидесятого снова, когда тот начинает смеяться.

– Да я на минутку, отдам и уеду, праздничный стол можешь не накрывать, – отвечает Хэнк. – Уже паркуюсь, через пару минут буду.

Коннор закатывает глаза – но соглашается. 

– Жду.

Поднимается, отпуская Шестидесятого.

– В спальню – и ни звука, – коротко бросает он и начинает быстро одеваться.

Шестидесятый кривится, но подхватывает свои вещи и уходит в комнату. Коннор едва успевает застегнуть рубашку, как раздаётся звонок в дверь.

Хэнк действительно не проходит в дом, но ненадолго задерживается – спрашивает, как дела, рассказывает вчерашний смешной случай с Сумо, и Коннор вежливо кивает и отвечает. Обычно он и правда не против поговорить с Хэнком, но сейчас мысленно считает прошедшие секунды, напрягаясь с каждой новой всё больше, потому что...

– Коннор, ну где ты там?.. Ох. Прошу прощения, лейтенант – думал, вы уже ушли.

Коннор прикрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает. Да. Именно поэтому.

Ему даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Шестидесятый сделал это специально – но он всё равно смотрит в его сторону. И да, тот стоит в дверях спальни, а из одежды на нём – только полурасстёгнутая рубашка и трусы. Поймав взгляд Коннора, он подмигивает, затем с деланной неловкостью машет рукой Хэнку – и снова исчезает.

Хэнк издаёт странный сдавленный звук.

– Эм. Коннор...

– Как я уже сказал, – бодро прерывает его Коннор, – я немного занят. Если не возражаешь, поговорим позже. Спасибо, что завёз сумку, был рад тебя видеть. До свидания, Хэнк.

– Намёк понял, – весело фыркает тот. – Хорошего вечера, ага.

И, посмеиваясь, уходит. Коннор закрывает за ним дверь – и вежливая улыбка моментально сползает с его лица. Он выжидает несколько секунд, чтобы Хэнк отошёл достаточно далеко и не слышал грохота – и кидается в спальню.

Едва он переступает порог, как Шестидесятый швыряет ему в лицо комок вещей и пытается сделать подсечку, пока тот от них уворачивается, однако Коннор успевает отскочить в последний момент – правда, налетает спиной на косяк, но быстро приходит в себя и переходит в наступление. Шестидесятый яростно сопротивляется, но это лишь распаляет Коннора ещё сильнее, и через пару минут ему всё же удаётся повалить того на пол и прижать коленом тириумный насос, не давая подняться. Шестидесятый наотмашь бьёт его по лицу, но Коннор лишь усиливает нажим, так, что пластик начинает опасно трещать – и Шестидесятый замирает, боясь пошевелиться.

Коннор нависает над ним и яростно оскаливается, чувствуя, как из разбитого носа течёт тириум, капая на грудь Шестидесятого. А затем начинает резкими, рваными движениями расстёгивать брюки. 

Шестидесятый скалится в ответ – но оскал быстро превращается в широкую, самодовольную усмешку, когда Коннор достаёт член, сжимает его и начинает быстро двигать рукой. Он окидывает Коннора долгим, тяжёлым взглядом, а затем выразительно облизывает губы нарочито похабным жестом – и, широко открыв рот, высовывает язык, продолжая смотреть Коннору прямо в глаза.

Коннор ловит сбой. Ещё один. Глухо рычит, склоняясь ниже, придавливая ещё сильнее – пластик хрустит снова, и Шестидесятый громко ахает, но не пытается вырваться, только диод дважды мигает и опять переходит в ровный красный. И видя это, Коннор снова рычит – и кончает ему на лицо, на язык, в жадно раскрытый рот; Шестидесятый зажмуривается и хрипло стонет, содрогаясь, и когда Коннор переводит взгляд с его лица ниже, то видит сжимающую член через ткань руку и влажное пятно, проступающее на трусах. 

И широко, самодовольно усмехается.

***

Хэнку приходится рассказать – конечно, без деталей, но давать их с Шестидесятым отношениям какое-то название оказывается... неожиданно сложно.

– Мы встречаемся, – признаёт Коннор.

– Он – мой сексуальный партнёр, – невозмутимо подтверждает он.

Он – моя ярость, моё безумие, моя тёмная сторона, всё то, что я тщательно скрываю в себе, но задыхаюсь от восторга, когда вижу в нём; иногда я думаю, что мог бы убить его, и знаю, что он может убить меня – возможно, рано или поздно так и случится, но это делает каждый миг ещё острее, ещё желаннее, он – мой наркотик, я не могу без него.

Этого он Хэнку, разумеется, уже не говорит.

Его злит, что Шестидесятый вытащил это на поверхность, заставил облекать в слова то, что они оба отказывались формулировать, и ему хочется отомстить, ударить больнее... Идея приходит в голову внезапно.

Шестидесятый не появляется несколько дней, и каждый час промедления скручивает пружину внутри Коннора всё сильнее.

Когда тот наконец-то возвращается, Коннор кидается на него чуть ли не с порога; они дерутся почти так же яростно, как в начале, и хорошо, что все опасные предметы давно убраны в шкафы, иначе бы серьёзных повреждений было не миновать. И трахаются они столь же исступлённо и грубо – Шестидесятый рвёт на нём рубашку, Коннор чуть не выламывает ему плечо, прижимая к полу и толкаясь в него даже без коннекта, на чистой звериной – человеческой – живой ярости, пока тот кричит, царапая пол и пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы программы перестали надрываться сбоями и предупреждениями. А затем, даже не дав ему кончить, Коннор лезет в карман, наступает Шестидесятому коленом на спину, не позволяя вырваться, и ловко застёгивает на нём ошейник. 

Шестидесятый выворачивается из-под него, вскидывает руки, лихорадочно ощупывая плотную кожаную полосу на шее, касается пальцами кольца, за который пристёгнут поводок – и Коннор стискивает его в руке и дёргает вверх, заставляя запрокинуть голову, отчего Шестидесятый теряет равновесие и едва не повисает на нём, судорожно шаря руками в поисках опоры. Взгляд у него, когда он встречается глазами с Коннором, абсолютно дикий, почти безумный.

– Мой, – рычит Коннор ему в лицо, и у него, наверное, такой же взгляд, потому что глаза Шестидесятого расширяются ещё больше, он сдавленно скулит, заворожённо глядя на него – и Коннор невольно отшатывается от этого безумия, сам впервые внезапно испугавшись его, делает несколько быстрых шагов назад, забыв на миг, что всё ещё стискивает поводок... и волочит Шестидесятого за собой по полу за горло; тот хватается за ошейник обеими руками, задирая голову ещё сильнее, хрипло воет в голос, зажмуриваясь... и кончает – бурно, долго, ярко вспыхивая подсветкой по всему телу, дрожа и полыхая ядовито-алым диодом.

Коннор выпускает поводок из внезапно ослабевших пальцев. Его начинает трясти – так же, как трясёт Шестидесятого, который слабо стонет и пытается приподняться на подкашивающихся руках. Делает шаг назад – и Шестидесятый поворачивает голову, смотрит ему в глаза, и в этом взгляде столько пронзительного, неприкрытого и мучительного, что Коннор не выдерживает, оседает на пол и, привалившись спиной к стене, закрывает руками лицо. 

И убирает их лишь спустя несколько минут после того, как хлопает дверь.

***

Коннор проводит следующие дни в странном тумане, словно бы управление его системами кто-то перехватил – он выполняет работу, общается с друзьями, улыбается в нужные моменты, и в то же время не может перестать проигрывать их с Шестидесятым последнюю встречу снова и снова. 

Ярость пропала. Вместо неё осталось нечто странное – какая-то душащая, тяжёлая пустота, пусть это и звучит как оксюморон. Но Коннор не знает, как иначе описать это чувство.

Он сидит на подоконнике и смотрит на улицу невидящим взглядом, когда замок внезапно щёлкает. Коннор резко поворачивает голову – и дверь открывается, пропуская в квартиру Шестидесятого. 

Коннор не давал ему ключ, но совершенно не удивлён, что у того он есть.

Шестидесятый, едва успев сделать пару шагов от двери, молча начинает раздеваться. Коннор поднимается ему навстречу, но тоже молчит. В воздухе между ними повисает что-то звенящее, хрупкое, нарушаемое лишь тихим шорохом одежды.

Шестидесятый снимает брюки. Стаскивает свитер с высоким горлом – и Коннор замирает, не в силах пошевелиться.

На белой шее Шестидесятого чёрный ошейник притягивает взгляд словно магнит.

Шестидесятый скидывает оставшуюся одежду. Шарит в кармане брюк. Коннор смотрит на него, не моргая, но тот не встречается с ним взглядом. 

Подходит ближе. 

Вплотную.

Вкладывает в руку отстёгнутый поводок.

А затем мучительно, невыносимо медленно обвивает руками шею, прижимается близко-близко, и Коннор на миг стискивает поводок в пальцах, а затем обхватывает его в ответ, так крепко, что пластик жалобно скрипит.

– Твой, – тихо выдыхает Шестидесятый, заполняя этим словом душащую пустоту внутри, и сложно понять, кто из них дрожит, когда они так близко друг к другу.

***

– Мой, – шепчет Шестидесятый. 

– Мой, мой... – повторяет он снова и снова, целуя каждую из цифр своего серийника, глубоко выцарапанного в пластике вдоль позвоночника Коннора, продолжая спускаться всё ниже, даже когда цифры заканчиваются. 

– Твой, – эхом откликается Коннор, выгибаясь под лаской и принимая запрос на коннект.

Твой.


End file.
